Users operate various computing devices to access online resources that offer a wide range of rich features and functionalities. For example, an electronic marketplace may allow merchants to offer items for sale and may allow consumers to search for, review, order, and/or purchase items. The electronic marketplace may provide multiple options to a consumer for obtaining a particular item. For example, the electronic marketplace may indicate various merchants of the item, compare prices across the merchants, allow a selection of various delivery methods, and/or facilitate a transaction between the consumer and any of the merchants. However, beyond allowing various delivery methods, the consumer may only be enabled to select a merchant based on price and/or rating.